


Forest (the bluest sky to the deepest ocean)

by hwasadal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers - enemies (jimin sided), Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Park Jimin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasadal/pseuds/hwasadal
Summary: Jimin has heard about Jungkook, he just hopes that what he's heard isn't true.In which Jungkook hurts Jimin's best friend and everything in Jimin's word changes after that.(took the title from hoody's song bc !!!! i can.) lmaoalternative title: little wolf





	

“He’s an alpha. Look at his body, he’s bound to hurt somebody.” A girl says, specifically the one who got rejected by him a few days ago.

 

A group of girls scowled as Jungkook walked past but he didn’t care. He didn’t hurt anyone, when did rejecting someone because you’re not interested mean you’re bound to hurt someone? What rubbish. Jungkook’s body has nothing to do with his attitude and the way he responds to things, thank you very much. He’s not even straight for heaven’s sake, Jungkook couldfeel his inner wolf growl.

 

The group of girls went back to gossiping about whatever and Jungkook went back to stalking his way around town. He wanted to find an area where he could just relax.

 

Once Jungkook reached the forest, he changed into wolf form and rolled around in the grass, trying to leave as much of his scent as he could.

 

All too sudden, he could smell something sweet mixed with something exotic.

 

He growled before he actually took in the two wolves, an omega and a beta. The bigger wolf had slightly darker fur than the smaller wolf who had a beautiful coat; it had mixed light brown and blonde hairs, Jungkook almost shiverd as he noted how soft it looked.

 

Instead of asking for a fight for the spot he knows he could win, Jungkook turns and walks away.

 

-

 

Jimin’s daily routine includes, finally managing to get out of bed, greeting his parents good morning, and then going outside to take a run in the forest with his best friend, Kim Taehyung.

 

“You’re up early.” Jimin mocked when Taehyung showed up, 15 minutes later than usual. His sarcasm resulted in Taehyung elbowing his side.

 

“Are you ready?” Taehyung asked before he lets himself shift into wolf form. 

 

“I’ve been ready for 15 more minutes than you.” 

 

“Or were you _actually_ 15 minutes _earlier_ than usual?” Taehyung says as he placed his hands on his hips, digging at his sides in order not to laugh at himself. Jimin quirked his eyebrow to the younger and then without saying anything, he shifted into wolf form. His beautiful coat filled with mixed light brown and blonde hairs.

 

Taehyung quickly gets into wolf form as well and chases after Jimin. His slightly darker fur rustling in the wind. 

 

-

 

They’re still running, Taehyung by his side, when he smells something intriguing. Jimin’s wolf unconsciously growls softly in awe of the smell. They get closer and notice that there is a lone wolf lying around the area they usually go to. Except, they’ve never seen the wolf before.

 

The wolf seems to notice their presence and quickly sits up, growling. Jimin’s wolf really underestimated the wolf’s size when it was lying down, the big wolf; an alpha, Jimin notes when he identifies the smell clearly.

 

The wolf growled at them and headed close towards them. 

 

Jimin’s wolf quickly backed away, nudging Taehyung’s wolf in the process. The wolf seems to stop for a second, before it turns the other way and walks away from Jimin and Taehyung.

 

-

 

“That was so close, Jimin!” Taehyung says, still a bit shaken up about the incident earlier, they could’ve been badly hurt.

 

“Hey, it’s okay now.” Jimin smiles as he reached behind the younger’s ear and gave it a light scratch.

 

After that incident near the deeper forests, Jimin and Taehyung had promised each other to never go there by themselves ever again. 

 

That promise breaks after a week of Jimin’s curiosity. Why hadn’t the alpha attacked them? Was it because there was two of them? No. That couldn’t be. The alpha was too big, he could’ve taken both of them easily.

 

Jimin let himself shift into his wolf form, the breeze on his fur felt electric as he ran through the forest. 

 

He knew he was getting closer to the spot because, one, he’s been there a million times, and two, he can smell the same alpha’s scent from a week ago.

 

There he was, right by the river and out of everyone’s sight but Jimin’s. Jimin felt his paws digs into the ground lighter to stop from making too much noise. He knew it was no use though, he’s an omega, the alpha would’ve smelled him from miles away.

 

Coming to a stop at the opposite side of the river, Jimin noticed that the alpha was actually asleep, his eyes closed and breathing light.

 

Jimin moved himself closer to the river, trying to get a closer look at the mesmerising alpha. His wolf curious and fluttering at the way the alpha’s nose twitches in his sleep.

 

As Jimin gets closer, he doesn’t realise he’s also getting closer to the river, resulting in him falling down the edge and scraping his leg on a rock. A sharp yelp comes from him when he falls down and water splatters everywhere.

 

The sound of a yelp wakes Jungkook up from his dream and he gets up on paws. He hears whimpering coming from the river next to him and he quickly drags his wolf with him to the side of it.

 

He looks down the slight cliff and sees the same beautiful fur he saw about a week ago. He barks to let the little wolf know he’s there. The wolf looks up and whimpers even more, eyes going wide in acknowledgment. The little wolf had landed in the actual river part, making their fur glisten and look alluring. 

 

Jungkook makes his way down the slight cliff watching for anything that could make him slip and fall. Once he got relatively close to the other wolf, he looked him over and looked for any injures, and there it was. A large gash across the wolf’s leg which prevented him from moving any further than the river.

 

Jungkook got closer to the wolf and looked him in the eyes, kind of like asking for permission. The wolf looked up to Jungkook and his legs bend a little to show submission. Jungkook takes that as permission. He ducks his head to the little wolf’s leg and licks at the gash, he takes his time as he wants to do it properly. It’s an intimate act, but Jungkook’s wolf could see how hurt the little wolf is.

 

The little wolf’s paw comes up to cover at his eyes. Once Jungkook is done, he walks with the wolf back up the slight cliff making sure he doesn’t slip again. 

 

He leaves once he knows the little wolf will be fine.

 

-

 

“Where did you get that cut?” Taehyung questioned him the day after. He was wearing pants but they hitched up when they started wrestling.

 

“Ah, I fell and slipped on a rock.” Jimin said absentmindedly, he thought it healed at least a little due to the alpha’s consistent and caring licking. Maybe Taehyung was just a little too observant.

 

“It has an alpha’s scent to it.” Taehyung laughs, mischief glistening in his eyes.

 

“Why the hell were you smelling it!?” Jimin pushes Taehyung off of him, quickly getting up and walking out the door.

 

“I didn’t have to! ‘Stunk out the whole room!” Jimin could hear Taehyung’s laugh even outside the house.

 

-

 

Jimin was on a search. He really wanted to find the alpha who helped him, but why was it so hard? He knows if he sees the wolf he would be able to tell it’s him, even in a crowd of people. But, Jimin wants to see him not just in wolf form.

 

He walked around the whole town just to try and find anything similar to the scent he remembers. He thought he found the alpha many times but it was really just a figment of his imagination and want playing with him.

 

No. It can’t be Jeon Jungkook. Jimin thinks this as the scent he’s been tracking for almost an hour now leads him to the alpha. Jungkook as in the alpha everyone talks trash about, the alpha that treats people roughly.

 

“What?” Jungkook asked when he noticed the boy in front of him staring. Wait, Jungkook remembers those eyes.

 

Jimin quickly tries to turn around but Jungkook’s faster, he grabs at Jimin’s wrist so tightly he thinks it’s going to break off.

 

“You’re the little wolf.” Jungkook says, his eyes widening at the realisation. 

 

“Little wolf?” Jimin gasped, almost scandalised. “I am not little!” Jimin garbled but then he remembered what the alpha did for him and just like that, his cheeks paint red.

 

“You healed me..” Jimin mumbled as he looked up at Jungkook.

 

“I did.” Jungkook nodded. He took in the boy before him with the same pretty eyes that were filled with tears the day before. How hadn’t Jungkook noticed the boy before?

 

“Thank you.. it’s almost properly healed.” Jimin smiled, maybe Jungkook isn’t as bad as everyone says.

 

“That’s great, uh, I didn’t quite catch your name?” Jungkook says while rubbing at his nape.

 

“It’s Jimin! What’s-“ Jimin cut himself off. It would be somewhat weird if he didn’t know what Jungkook’s name is, but it would also be weird if he did..

 

“My name’s Jungkook.” Jungkook finishes for him with a charming smile. Jimin tries to keep his mouth to a small smile but his lips don’t let him and a pretty grin over takes his face.

 

“I’ll see you around, Jimin.” Jimin feels his knees buckle at the wink Jungkook sends his way.

 

-

 

It’s a day like any other and there are two alphas fighting over an omega, but the omega nowhere in sight and not there to stop the fight. Jimin and Taehyung were watching at the sidelines as the two alphas fought. 

 

“This is crazy. Someone’s going to die.” Jimin whispered to Taehyung, in shock as the alphas started circling each other. Taehyung watched on, fingers twitching to just step in and do something, it was too dangerous.

 

The fight was between alpha Wen Junhui and alpha Choi Seungcheol, a fast and flexible fighter verses a fast and strong fighter. Junhui took the first punch and wobbled back, feet unstable on the ground. He quickly stood up and glided under Seungcheol, leaving the other surprised and confused. Seungcheol was immediately being tackled to the ground, punches thrown left and right.

 

Taehyung quickly got up from his spot when he saw no one stopping them. He makes his way over and yells at the alphas, ignoring Jimin’s pleads to not get involved. Taehyung was so close to shoving his way between the two alphas when someone else grabbed at his arm and took him out, the strong grip making Taehyung trip and fall back. “You’ll get hurt.” Jungkook muttered without looking back. 

 

Jungkook dove in between the fight and used his weight to push down Junhui, who promptly got knocked off of Seungcheol. It was harder to get Seungcheol to calm down, being as how strong he is and how adamant he was at trying to come for the other.

 

From another angle, Jimin’s angle, it looked like Jungkook had pushed Taehyung to the ground. 

 

Jimin gets up in shock, quickly stopping next to the fight and rushing towards his best friend.

 

He helps his best friend up and leaves, but not before turning around and glaring at Jungkook. 

 

-

 

To say Jimin was angry, is an understatement. He really thought that Jungkook was a good person if their conversation was anything to go by. How could Jungkook push Taehyung to the ground? Even if he doesn’t know it’s Jimin’s best friend.. how could he do that to a beta? 

 

Jimin leaves the room Taehyung is resting in. Like Jimin, a scar appeared on Taehyung’s leg after his hard meeting with the ground. 

 

Jimin let his head rest on a tree in the forest as he slid his body to the ground.

 

“Jimin..” Jungkook whispers as he moves next to him. He encircles his hand around Jimin’s wrist to try and keep him in place.

 

“Stop doing this Jungkook!” He finally managed to break away from the younger’s grip. Jungkook had been trying to come up to him for a few days now.

 

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened to Taehyung but it’s really time you get over it.” Jungkook quickly averted his eyes after he realised how harsh his words had come out.

 

“Get over it?” Jimin yells, anger flooding through his veins, hands clenching in order to gain some control over himself.

 

“Jimin, I’m sorry-”

 

“No.” Jimin growls and walks in the opposite direction, not bothering to look back at Jungkook.

 

-

 

Taehyung looks between Jimin and Jungkook. Jungkook’s looking at Jimin with pleading eyes while Jimin looks like he’s about to let out a growl any second now.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Taehyung snickered when Jimin quickly looked over at his friend, pretending not to have just been growling a second ago.

 

“I can’t stand Jungkook looking at me! How could he do that to you, Tae?” Jimin feels guilty as he pats Taehyung’s bandaged leg.

 

“Are you serious?” Taehyung quirks a eyebrow.

 

“Uh… yeah?”

 

“He was trying to protect me, Jimin! He told me I was going to get hurt, so he tried to move me away. My long legs stumbled, end of story.”

 

-

 

To say Jimin felt like an idiot, is an understatement.

 

All he’s been doing all day is thinking about ways to apologise to Jungkook. He shouldn’t of let the comments of others get into his head.

 

“Tae.. what am I going to do?” Jimin pouts.

 

“Ew. Well, not _that_.” Taehyung laughs when Jimin pushes him. “Actually, maybe your alpha might like that..” 

 

“He’s not my alpha!” 

 

-

 

“Hey..” Jimin says lightly when he sees Jungkook glancing at him from across the lake.

 

“Hi..” Jungkook nods in acknowledgment, not moving forward to do anything that will piss Jimin off.

 

Jimin slowly made his way around the river, watching as Jungkook watched him.

 

“Why are you here?” Jungkook asked, it wasn’t in a rude way but it definitely made Jimin feel guilty.

 

“I’m here to apologise..” Jimin says, his voice soft and head down.

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Well, I mean, you _did_ yell at me and cut me off from finishing my sentence.” Jungkook chuckled and leaned back on his hands.

 

“Hey! I’m trying to apologise..”

 

“Okay, lil pup. I forgive you.” Jungkook teased, hand tickling at Jimin’s side.

 

They laid there for about fifteen minutes in silence before Jimin finally got enough courage to ask the big question.

 

“C-can I hold your hand?..” Jimin asked shyly when he saw that Jungkook’s eyes were on him. 

 

Jungkook smirked but didn’t make any movement.

 

“Ugh. Give me your hand.” Jimin huffs and rolls his eyes.

 

Jungkook slowly pushed his hand out, looking like he was analysing the situation, before he grabbed Jimin’s hand quickly and pulled him on top of him.

 

“Why are you so mean? Stop!” Jimin squeals when Jungkook’s finger traces his side. “At least make it a little bit fair for me..” Jimin pouts.

 

“Fine.” Jungkook huffs and puts his hands down, Taehyung was right, Jungkook did like Jimin’s pout.

 

Jimin didn’t make any move to start tickling Jungkook. The alpha watched Jimin as he tried to get comfortable on top of Jungkook.

 

The elder blushed at Jungkook’s unnerving gaze.

 

“Never mind.” Jimin managed to breathe out, he tried to move away but Jungkook was quick to hold him in place.

 

“Nuh uh.” The younger laughs, pulling Jimin in for a hug. “You have to stay with me for a while after all that.”

 

Jimin snuggles into his chest. “Okay, deal.” 

 

Jungkook presses a kiss to his forehead and Jimin can’t help but smile up at him again.

 

“I guess I’ll just _have_ to stay for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than a day (?????) I'm so proud of myself (?????) I've been wanting to do an a/b/o fic for a while anyway.. I just got the idea last night..
> 
> Please write words of criticism and encouragement, thanks ♡♡


End file.
